User talk:Guild of Deals/Archive 27
__TOC__ ups Obama gets president, he's probably gonna be shot by Nazi skinheads McCain gets shot, he's gonna finally biodegrade back into the environment. -- Guild of ' 17:49, 28 October 2008 (EDT) lol "YOU DOING MY FUCKING HEAD IN" --Frosty 17:54, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :That's what she said? -- 'Guild of ' 17:57, 28 October 2008 (EDT) You won the contest... I left a message earlier this month but you might not have gotten it or w/e, you won 20k and this perty userbox, leave a msg on my talk page to tell me when you want your cash... 13:05, 29 October 2008 (EDT) Rating page lock It's been suggested on the AN for a while =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:49, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :I know, but now it's gotten time to get to it. -- Guild of ' 17:51, 30 October 2008 (EDT) GET ON HA NAO NGGR CobaltFlame 20:27, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Hmm... "Invoke Lightning isn't good. In PvE, Thunderclap provides Daze to get through tough casters, B-Surge provides big defense. This just provides so-so AoE with generic Splinter/Arage. " BSurge gives big defense? Lol. Enfeebling Blood does that better. Weakness has a much lower priority and a larger range, easier to meet conditions, and EB isn't Elite. Sure, you miss out on the awesome 30 single-fucking-target damage, but who cares, really. And EB is in the same line as Weaken Armor, which is rather nice. --'› Srs Beans ' 08:16, 2 November 2008 (EST) :There's a difference between making a guy hit lower and making a guy not hit at all. -- 'Guild of ' 08:28, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::And there's a ''clear difference between making all the ranged and melee's deal 66% less damage and making one or two deal no damage. --'› Srs Beans ' 08:29, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::Still, Blinding something like a big physical or a boss is a huge relief on your party. -- 'Guild of ' 08:32, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::In pve blinding flash > blinding surge because its not elite, the damage is piss-poor, and melee is rarely enchanted. EB is a powerful anti-melee skill, but so is blinding flash. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'''Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:35, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::Or be brave and running Bsurge and Bflash on the same bar. Or just run Eruption. -- Guild of ' 08:36, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Or be omfgwtfunbrave and take shadow form so u dont have to worry about this shit. =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:37, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::sh*5 and don't think about what you're doing works for me :P --'› Srs Beans ' 08:39, 2 November 2008 (EST) GoD... how? do you change font and upload an image? Jjberks 13:17, 2 November 2008 (EST) :Upload image is at the bottom left side of the screen, under the razer deathadder mouse ad. It says "upload file", go ahead. Idk how to change font. -- Jebuscontests 13:19, 2 November 2008 (EST) : for uploads. Images can't be bitmaps, though. As for fonts, it's (for fonts, just enter things like "Times New Roman" or whatever), (for colors, enter whatever color name or code, see this for more), or (for size, goes from 1 to 7, although sigs should be normally sized). -- Guild of ' 13:22, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::I can get the upload, but i cant get the font... can you show me an example... Jjberks 13:31, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::ohai my name is cheese results in ohai my name is cheese -- Jebuscontests 13:34, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::Imo, just copy someone's Sig then play around with it. I know basic wikicode and html, but that's what I did for mine to get the border thing, I wonder who from? ;) 'McTai 13:36, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::Where do I put a skill picture? Jjberks 13:37, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::It doesn't matter, but it has to be re-uploaded. so just save a picture of a skill and reupload it as "Jjberks Sig 1" or whatever. -- Guild of ' 13:38, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I;m only 14, so where would i get a skill icon to upload? Jjberks 13:41, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Well I'm 15. Anyway, you can find practically any skill icon on Guild Wiki or Guild Wars Wiki. -- 'Guild of ' 13:42, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::: gw:Flare for Flare, gw:Fireball for Fireball, etc, etc. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:43, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:[skill_name].jpg. Find the skill, download it, then re-upload under a different name. 'McTai 13:44, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::And how would i do a border? Jjberks 13:47, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Like on mine? I really don't know, Brandnew gave me this sig. I would just copy-paste my sig, enter whatever you want, change colors, etc. That's what Tai did. -- Guild of ' 13:48, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::How do i lower the picture size? Jjberks 13:51, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::__px. Sigs should be 19px max, although no one cares if it's 20 or 21. -- 'Guild of ' 13:52, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::I got "reprimanded" for my sig being 20px. 'McTai 14:38, 2 November 2008 (EST) Do i Still sign with ~? Jjberks 14:02, 2 November 2008 (EST) :If you put it in your Preferences where your nickname is and checked Raw signatures, yes. -- Guild of ' 14:03, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::What did i do wrong... --Jjberks 14:19, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::I;m prolly pissin u off real bad, but why does it add that extra bar of black?? --Jjberks 14:22, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::I'm just replacing your sig with a standard name until it's fixed. -- 'Guild of ' 14:25, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::If i change the contribs to yellow, will it break? 'JJ berks ' 14:29, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Probably not. I just copy and pasted my sig, added your name instead of mine, your font, your color scheme, your image, and tah-da. -- 'Guild of ' 14:31, 2 November 2008 (EST) ELECTION DAY COMIN UP IN TWO DAYS WOOP WOOP WOOP -- Jebuscontests 17:38, 2 November 2008 (EST) :BLAH BLAH BLAH... this election suckz... 'JJ berks ' 17:43, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::All the cool kids voted early. [[User:Zefir|'God ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 17:45, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::All the cool kids can't vote. McTai 17:49, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::Insulting someone for using a common phrase as a joke...that's pro. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 17:54, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::Taking things too seriously... that's pro. McTai 17:55, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::It's what I do. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 17:56, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Saying that's pro...that's pro. Ojamo (>.<( ' 18:31, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Rage@idiocity. -- Armond Warblade 18:57, 2 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::armond......thats pro --' Angel ' 18:59, 2 November 2008 (EST) Fuck your bad chain. -- Jebuscontests 19:48, 2 November 2008 (EST) even though im no american, id say obama...cuz hes black. fuck mccain [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested]][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 12:43, 3 November 2008 (EST) :No don't he's old and wrinkly. McTai 15:23, 3 November 2008 (EST) ohnoes my brawl disk is making me sad :( everytime someone picks samus, rob, lucario, jiggle or ice climbers...the disk cannot be read. [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 12:41, 3 November 2008 (EST) :Lol. Mines perfectly fine why thank you. I got kinda bored of it so I don't really play unless friends are over. -- Guild of ' 15:15, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::/amen, the plotline is possible the most random and incomprehensible thing I've ever seen, if you can explain, please do. marth owns btw. 'McTai 15:22, 3 November 2008 (EST) EC polls say obama's gonna win. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:23, 3 November 2008 (EST) :Yeah, the polls said Gore was going to win. Although not that I'm supporting McCain, I'm all for Obama, I'm just not getting too hopeful too early. McTai 15:25, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::Tai = smart voter. Don't think that Obama has it in the hole, you really need to be out there for Obama. As for Gore, Gore DID win except Florida was rigged. -- Guild of ' 15:25, 3 November 2008 (EST) voting's lame ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:26, 3 November 2008 (EST) :RickyCANTof -- 'Guild of ' 15:26, 3 November 2008 (EST) :: how the fuck is it too early? just 34 hours left until its official... unless if Obama's assassinated by then, i really don't see any hope of McCain winning, but even then... Nader doesn't seem that bad. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:27, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::Meh. Pennsylvania is pretty close now, same goes for Ohio and Florida. The big disadvantage for McCain is that a bunch of states Obama doesn't need to win are up for grabs, and McCain needs to win them now. If McCain wants to win, he needs to win Ohio, Pennsylvania, Virginia, and Flordia. Obama needs to win just one. -- 'Guild of ' 15:28, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::you forgot about the independents... ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:31, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::Ralph Nader steals votes from Democrats, Bob Barr steals votes from Republicans. Their even, except Nader's an asshole because he made Gore lose the 2000 election then bitched and moaned about him being supressed by Democrats in the 2004 election. -- 'Guild of ' 15:32, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Obama... Mccain... either one... they both are gonna screw up this country even more... -- 'JJ berks ' 15:33, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Honestly I think McCain isn't gonna plummet the country into a hellhole, but it'll be worse than if Obama was president. -- 'Guild of ' 15:34, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::: @GoD - McCain's other big disadvantage is that he picked a fucking dumbshit for his running mate. From my state too, I'm ever so proud. and, lol, JJ. Obama is ftw and he WON'T screw up the country. 'McTai 15:35, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Atleast if McCain looses, Palin will probably be a horrible governor nobody likes because they saw her on TV and realized what a dipshit she is. Also, McCain won't plummet the country into a hellhole, but Palin will. -- Guild of ' 15:37, 3 November 2008 (EST) Obama Would probably get shot/explode within 2 years after he's president. --'› Srs Beans ' 15:40, 3 November 2008 (EST) :TBH -- 'Guild of ' 15:40, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::imho, it'd be pretty damn unlikely if he gets shot/exploded when in presidency, security's gonna be beefed up around the white house and lots of bodyguards. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 15:43, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::Yeah, probably. Obama had more Secret Service than any other candidate in the primaries (Republican or Democrat) because of death threats because he's black. -- 'Guild of ' 15:44, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::Obama and Mccain are both liers, and Obama can't be trusted cause he has alot of background we dont know about... -- 'JJ berks ' 15:48, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::McCain is a douchebag and is creepy. People should stop bitching about Bill Ayers; the stuff he did happened when Obama was 8 and Obama didn't sit around with him plotting his ultimate plan to destroy the United States and then join forces with the Penguin to kill Batman. As for Rev. Wright, if Obama was a "racist", he wouldn't have picked a white guy as a running mate who can easily suceed him if he was forcefully removed from office. -- 'Guild of ' 15:50, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::@JJ: What, so you want a complete dossier on all candidates, down to their first kiss and all? 'McTai 15:51, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::I just don't want to see the future America a hell whole, and both candidates are bringing it with it. -- JJ berks ' 15:55, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Evidence? Support? Reasoning? 'McTai 15:56, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I have a whole list of crap... i just hate polotics so bad... lol -- JJ berks ' 15:58, 3 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::ups -- 'Guild of ' 16:00, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::No offense...but who cares? I've already voted (for Obama, I might add) and I'm done with politics for now. Obama has an 8 to 10 point spread right now anyway, so he's pretty much going to win. As a matter of fact, McCain's chance to win mathematically is now 3% (see:http://www.gallup.com/Home.aspx). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:08, 3 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Oh, and in 2004, Bush was picked to win with a 2 point spread (49% to 47%) of likely voters and we all see how that ended up. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:11, 3 November 2008 (EST) I am not a she I am 100% man. I am very offended that you would think such a thing. ΜςΤαί 15:19, 4 November 2008 (EST) Survivor ...So buy armor before you get to consulate this time? And/or flag heroes. Also, I need to restart my survivor derv. Interested in tagging along? -- Armond Warblade 22:13, 4 November 2008 (EST) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bama. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 07:21, 5 November 2008 (EST) :I woke up at like 1am and I was watching Indecision '08 on the Daily Show and Jon Stewart said "Obama has won", then the entire cast came on, talked about how the news was over, went on the roof and Jon Stewart said "This is what the world is like without Bush". Then Colbert comes up and says "You know, he's still in office for 2 more months." Then they all go inside. Great moment. -- 'Guild of ''' 07:23, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::Didn't see it :< ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 07:29, 5 November 2008 (EST) :::I stayed up until 1 watching McCain and Obama's speeches, followed by 3 hours of sleep and an 8 hour day. Time to sleep. :< 19px[[User:Thunda|'''Thunda]] 16:09, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::::Cough medicine made me triiiiiiiiipppppp, so i didnt get any sleep. I didn't even overdose. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 16:10, 5 November 2008 (EST) :::::...19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda]] 16:11, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I woke up, checked the news, and it was the best day of my life. McTai 17:15, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::::::nou. Ojamo (>.<( ' 18:02, 5 November 2008 (EST) :::::::yesme. -- Jebuscontests 18:33, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::GoD, you fail. they announced taht Obama won at 11... ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 19:01, 5 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::wtf, he said he woke up at 1 am. Smarter than most people who stayed up all night waiting-- 19:13, 5 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::@Relyk: Obama won Ohio and I already calculated he won. He had 200 electoral votes and they didn't do the west coast (CA, OR, and WA) yet and still needed to do Hawaii. It was a no brainer. @Steve, yeah, but on Indecision, they announced it at 1am I think. -- 'Guild of ''' 19:19, 5 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Indecision announced it at ~11pm, then afaik they ran the whole 2hr show again. ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 20:33, 5 November 2008 (EST) People at my school on wednesday were like: Person a:"Hey isn't election day today?" Me:"It was yesterday." Person b: "No I'm pretty sure its on Thursday" Person c: "Hey everyone here needs to get their parents to vote for Obama by Friday!" Me: "......." Person d: "What election?" I live on a Plateau :D -Jax010//healingp=0 20:24, 5 November 2008 (EST) :I hope you mean Tuesday, not Thursday. Even then, people in your school must be pretty stupid. -- 'Guild of ' 06:45, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::Not really because of them being stupid, its just that we live on a Plateau and are thus ignorant of worldy politics :D whoever is elected president wont affect us in the slightest. -Jax010//healingp=0 19:32, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::You need to seriously ask yourself if you really want to know these people. ''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 19:34, 6 November 2008 (EST) User:Fire Tock/Race Contest JOIN!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'''Win]] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:47, 9 November 2008 (EST) I herd you like gummy bears http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ02Y_pHYgo-- 01:30, 10 November 2008 (EST) :Btw use this in ur sig again , I think its koolest image on site tbh-- 04:26, 10 November 2008 (EST) i thought this was lulz McTai (LVPoW) 06:38, 10 November 2008 (EST) PvE I blame Armond for making me come when he knows I don't care about PvE :P Although that time with the bloodspikers was my heroes' fault tbh. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:29, 10 November 2008 (EST) :PvE ownzzz don't be bad. -- Guild of ''' 16:19, 10 November 2008 (EST) :Flag your heroes every 5 seconds. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 16:23, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::Flagging is for cowards. Real men just charge in there. -- 'Guild of ' 16:24, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::Get the fuck on gw failface --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 16:25, 10 November 2008 (EST) Frostmaws Burrows is fucking epic at 4 in the morning with 6 heroes that have no runes or PvE builds, all while charging into mobs and frenzying. I,ll come with you when you do it. 71.175.200.111 16:34, 10 November 2008 (EST) (Thunda btw) :Too bad I don't play at 4 in the morning. I'll try to ass Armond to do it (odds are will eventually), maybe Dejh although Dejh has some great opposition to PvE, and you if you want. -- 'Guild of ' 16:35, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::I can come too. My monk and sin are my best characters. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'''Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:40, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::If we're gonna have assloads of people come we can do ridiculous builds as opposed to heroes and heroes. -- Guild of ' 16:41, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::But I love my heroes and their awesome 631 health :( --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:43, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::Odds are it'll be half and half. But most over powered PvE teams can have hero subs. -- Guild of ''' 16:47, 10 November 2008 (EST) <3 Theorycrafting. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 23:31, 10 November 2008 (EST) Signature Hi, read your newby guide, still having problems with coding a signature. Was wondering if you could maybe give me a hand. :) Morkai 16:17, 12 November 2008 (EST) WE axes Burning at our rank/rating + AoE = gud. All I'm saying. -- Armond Warblade 07:13, 13 November 2008 (EST) :Which is why you run Endureway. Since it can't split as well as other builds (as WE axes can't interrupt and the midline is pretty set in its ways), Burning is good for it. Either that or run stupid-ass DA shit. -- 'Guild of ' 07:16, 13 November 2008 (EST) GvG I would be happy to. --Frosty 07:24, 13 November 2008 (EST) Revamped, please reconsider your vote. -- Jebuscontests 15:32, 13 November 2008 (EST) Character Layout May I use it?-- Liger414 talk 07:55, 15 November 2008 (EST) :Sure, but I'm not a fan of my own. -- 'Guild of ' 07:56, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::Cheers.-- Liger414 talk 07:57, 15 November 2008 (EST) Sorry to bother you again but where can I find my GW screens on My Computer?-- Liger414 talk 07:59, 15 November 2008 (EST) :If you have vista, documents > guild wars > screens, otherwise program files > guild wars > screen - '''McTai 08:00, 15 November 2008 ::Well, I use XP, so go to My Computer->Program Files->Guild Wars->Screenshots. -- Guild of ' 08:02, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::Cheers again.-- Liger414 talk 08:03, 15 November 2008 (EST) James Bond He dies in this one. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:19, 15 November 2008 (EST) :He could well of, I can't remember anything other than many gun and fires. Lord of all tyria 08:20, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::If they killed James Bond, then I would sue them. Forever. Ian Fleming would roll so hard in his grave that it'd be a fucking earthquake. And Misery, you have no friends. -- 'Guild of ' 08:29, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::That's why I'm so emo GoD, it also drives me to try and ruin people's lives. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:35, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::::Jump off a bridge. -- 'Guild of ' 08:38, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::::omiguds, npa. Lord of all tyria 08:41, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::::::NPA only applies to people with souls. Misery has no soul. -- 'Guild of ' 08:42, 15 November 2008 (EST) Shatner Scotty-...we- need- more- warp... power- -- Jebuscontests 17:37, 15 November 2008 (EST) :Except he's like... 20 or something. And Scotty doesn't even look like Scotty. Also, WE NEED MORE POWER CAPTAIN! -- 'Guild of ''' 17:38, 15 November 2008 (EST) Archive --''Ojamo''' '(>.<( ''' 18:08, 15 November 2008 (EST)